Khao Manee: Sebastian's Pet
by FluffySlipperz
Summary: Savannah Webber was struggling one night to complete an essay for her history class. Then, on that same night her sister Jane and herself get pulled back in time! There, she meets Ciel Phantomhive and his dashing butler Sebastian. Chaos ensue for the Webber sisters as they experience the dark and twisted reality of Victorian Era England. Sebastian x OC (Follows Manga)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back guys to the new and improved Khao Manee! I decided to start over because the story really didn't click for me... (In fact I've rewritten the story 3 times now…but you guys didn't know that lol...) BUT I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST FREAKING TIME. The story is VERY different yet still pretty similar from the old one. Some concepts are the same. But now I really want to get the show on the road.**

 **Savannah: Geezz I feel like I've been left in the gutter…**

 **Jane: Same…*glares at author menacingly***

 **Me: Meep! Sorry! I had to do it! I had the urge to rewrite it! I felt like I could do better!**

 ***Both simultaneously sigh***

 **Savannah: As long as you update...Sheesh…**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Now please leave me be and read dammit! XD**

* * *

Khao Manee

Pairing: Sebastian x OC

Chapter One: The GrandFather Clock

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

The woman sat silently, slouched in her chair. The glow of her laptop shining on her perplexed face. She groaned to herself tiredly, the sound seemed loud in her small bedroom. On the nightstand, a digital clock in bright green numbers read… "10:45 PM."

'I really hate end of the year essays…' She thought with a pout. Feeling the urge to move, the red head began to stretch her limbs in the oddest of angles. The wooden desk chair wobbled on its four legs precariously. Creaking in response. The woman didn't seem to care for the danger as she balanced expertly. Her thoughts solely preoccupied with the blank document on her laptop. She sighed forlornly.

'Come on brain! Focus! This can't be too difficult!' Not two seconds later she groaned again, this time even louder than before.

"I give up!" She shouted at no one. Her hands thrown into the air in exasperation. Just as she did this, she realized...the world was tilting around her.

"AH!" She screeched. As the wooden chair lost balance, it fell backwards. The woman tried mightily to bring it back foreward, but alas...Twas not to be. The redhead could only be thankful that her bedroom floor was carpeted. Down she went, arms flailing, her short life flashing before her eyes. Her flailing arms managed to catch onto her school binders. Said binders which were recently on the edge of her desk, were now in the process of being brought down with her.

 _CRASH!_

"Ugh….stupid….chair….stupid essay….stupid….gravity…" She said from the floor, clutching the back of her head in pain. She could feel it start to throb. One of her binders was poking her stomach with its sharp edges, while the others were most likely scattered around the floor.

'Definitely gonna get a headache.' She thought.

" _For the love of_..-"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Surprised and slightly miffed the redhead stared at the ceiling until a moment of genius swept through her. 'Oh...right...Jane…'

"ugh...WHAT IS IT JANE?" The woman shouted from the floor in pained annoyance. Her little sister was banging on the wall from the room next door.

"SAVANNAH WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Jane's muffled voice yelled.

"Focusing!" Savannah shot back sarcastically, followed by another groan of pain.

Savannah could barely hear, but she swore she heard her sister scoff. Savannah sat up, swiveling her body towards the wall. She kicked it and said,

"GO TO BED TWERP! IT'S PAST YER BEDTIME!"

Silence answered her in turn, Savannah smirked triumphantly, only to wince at her thumping head.

'Better get some ice…'

Getting up off the floor in a huff, Savannah started to exit, only to glare at the mess of her workspace. She felt her temper darken just a _tiny_ bit...before thinking- 'Later..'

Leaving her room slightly pissed off, Savannah trudged down the hall towards the kitchen. She passed Jane's room without much thought and continued on with her destination.

Entering the Webber family's shabby kitchen, Savannah closed in on the refrigerator. Opening the freezer section, she grabbed some gelatin "ice" packages that she liked to squeeze. Raising her hand she brought it to the back of her head. She sighed happily as the softness of the package and cold, seeped into the back of her head. Savannah slammed the freezer shut and proceeded to enter the living room, flicking lights on as she passed.

Basically falling onto the couch in weariness, she layed there for what seemed like ten minutes. Savannah had a dazed expression on her face as her eyes stared at the ceiling.

 _~DING!~ ~DING!~ ~DIN..!-_

Startled, Savannah flew off the couch only to faceplant onto the hardwood floor. A lone whimper escaped her lips at her crushed nose.

She whispered fiercely into the floor, " _Dang it..._ COME... _on._ " The floor really was her new best friend today.

Savannah could vaguely hear somebody laughing hysterically. Her face felt as though it had molded into the wood, she peeled herself from the hard surface.

She glared at the old GrandFather clock, possibly thinking that it was mocking her. All it read was eleven o'clock.

"OH MY WORD! Hahahaha!" Jane guffawed, wearing her special PJS that had cute chibi panda bears on it. Even worse, she was pointing and laughing at her expense.

"I thought I told you to go to bed Jane." Savannah grumbled. Sitting up and laying her back up against the couch. Her green eyes slid closed in an attempt to get comfortable.

Jane shrugged, though a serene, mocking smile settled on her features. "You know Mom and Dad are off on their honeymoon."

"So what?"

Jane practically glowed with smugness, "That means I can stay up longer than I usually can!"

The older sibling sighed. "You do remember that Mom and Dad put me in charge right?" Savannah was suddenly annoyed at her sister's sudden bout of childishness.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Ya..ya...I get it _..._ But I also realize you're to lazy to enforce anything." Savannah was already tired of this conversation.

"You know what...I don't care anymore."

"My point _exactly_." Jane said with an air of confidence. Savannah in turn, grasped her head.

"Got a headache?" She asked cheekily.

Savannah scowled at her in turn. "Get me another ice pack…"

Jane completely ignored her and crossed her arms. Deciding to further irritate her. Didn't Jane see that she wasn't in the mood for it? "What lead to this catastrophe?" A dramatic tone. 'I guess not.' She thought.

"Schoolwork." Savannah said uncomfortably

"Oh?" Jane said, amusement sparkling in her brown eyes.

Her sister tilted her head curiously. "What were you working on?"

"A stupid essay for History class. We were supposed to choose our favorite time period in Europe and write about it."

"That can't be too hard…" Jane said, her eyebrows raising.

Savannah's seemingly placid mood melted away to reveal her true feelings about the matter. Frustration.

Her fists clenched in her lap and replied calmly. "It isn't. I'm just so frustrated by the fact that a seemingly simple task is proving to be much harder than I anticipated."

Savannah opted to once again glower at the GrandFather clock after that small outburst. At this rate her face would probably be prone to scowling now...

"Why not just choose a random time period then?" Jane suggested. Savannah shrugged...She got the feeling she enjoyed putting herself through so much stress. Or maybe she felt uncomfortable about taking the easy way out.

'I'm probably going to do it anyway...If only to get this stupid essay done and over with.' Savannah silently declared to herself. Plans decided Savannah stood up quickly, only to feel really dizzy and unbalanced. Immediately she sat down again as her sister watched her.

"You okay Savannah?" Jane asked in a worried tone, her playful mood dissipating.

"Ya I'll be fine." She said gruffly as her eyesight adjusted to the lighting.

"Just don't stay up too late twerp…" Savannah waved as she left. Jane fumed, she really disliked being called small...Even if it was true…

"Hmpf.." Jane marched into her bedroom and snuggled into the covers of her bed. Her phone which was recently tucked under her pillow was pulled out as she looked up cosplay of her favorite shows.

Meanwhile Savannah was picking up all the scattered paper lying around her room. Shuffling towards her desk with the wad of paper in her arms. She carefully set down the mass of crumpled notes and binders, all the while murmuring to herself that she'd organize it later... Finally sitting down into the worn wooden chair, she stared at the screen of her laptop which had gone dim.

Savannah sighed heavily and cracked her knuckles, preparing herself for an all-nighter. She stretched one last time to get out any unwanted kinks. Straightening out she dutifully sat without a slouch. The blank digital document seemed to mock her as she eyed it critically.

'Well...here goes nothing...I'm about to pull something out of thin air..' Savannah thought with sarcasm.

'Time period...time period…' She pondered. 'The tudor age?' Thinking back on her history lessons she remembered going over Henry the 8th and immediately decided against it...That dude was wack and just creeped her out...Besides that's all she really remembered. Next era…

'Dark ages?' Savannah thought, then shivered. 'Too complicated..'

By now Savannah had been scrolling through a Wiki page of Europe's history. One time period _finally_ caught her eye.

'Victorian Era? Now that could be interesting!' Though Savannah didn't really have a favorite time period, she at least wanted to write something that could keep her fascinated. Though she wasn't fond of the fashion, (nor corsets mind you) the time period brought many changes for Europe. It was a powerful time to rule over England...the world was changing, it would be the turn of the century…

For once a smile lit Savannah's features as she started her research. Maybe the essay wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Savannah was engrossed. She was getting tired, (In fact she could practically feel her green eyes drooping every five seconds…) and any sane person wouldn't be up at this ungodly hour…(Which was reaching quarter till five….AM) But during her studies and completing the ten page essay, she had found some captivating stories. Really she hadn't understood how she had gone from studying to entertaining herself...but thus is the journey of the internet. Just a few clicks and she found the most interesting _rumor_ there ever was.

It all revolved around Queen Victoria and the Underworld of England. In fact, Queen Victoria was said to have high moral values...so why would she hire evil nobles to do her dirty work?

The rumor was said that the Queen had a "guard dog". The people of England had even suspected one of their royal nobles. But the Underworld, they knew exactly who they had to bow to..Savannah had clicked on the link- "Phantomhive".

Reading through the family's history was interesting, in fact...it was down right dark and twisted. Savannah shivered through her blanket, she had grabbed it earlier because of the night chill. As she read the page dedicated to the Phantomhives, she found that the last remaining heir of the Phantomhive name….had died. He was only thirteen… 'I wonder if there are any pictures or paintings?' She wondered.

Scrolling down the page to the art gallery, she gazed at all the portraits of the previous heads.

Savannah's hands froze. She gaped at the page long and hard… 'Wh-what...what is this..?' She had found Ciel's portrait, but...He wasn't the only one in it. It had seemed he had gathered the whole household. All the servants….but what made her neck hair stand erect...Was the person standing next to (what she assumed) the butler.

Savannah was staring at a copy of herself...The long red hair, the moss green eyes….the petite nose….the unproportioned lips...the height, the figure…. _everything_. It was like looking in the mirror, or finding your long lost identical twin...Except, this was years and years ago….One hundred, twenty-seven to be exact.

It was eerie, and it was most definitely creepy. She couldn't stop looking, she scrutinised this person comparing everything with herself. Like a clone everything was the same. As she studied this, she also noticed the butler was holding the copy-cat's hand. Savannah blushed, though she had no reason to.

'Obviously that can't possibly be me...So why am I blushing like he's actually here?'

'Dang it brain! Stop confusing it with yourself! That's not me! It can't be me!'

Savannah was getting freaked out, and she didn't understand why! Logically she knew it wasn't herself, but the resemblance was so striking that it had cause for doubt.

'It's like I photobombed...or in this case...time traveled and portrait-bombed…'

Suddenly there was a loud crash sounding around the house. Startled Savannah flew out of her chair, only for her foot to catch on the blanket she used to keep warm.

"NOO!" Savannah yelled angrily as she once again fell face first. 'Three times! _Three!_ ' Her mind shouted. By now Savannah already had a large dark purple bruise on her forehead. But this seemed to be the icing on the cake as she struggled to her feet. She could already feel blood slithering down the skin of her face. Her nose had started to bleed.

She could hear her sister shuffling in her from next door and running into the living room. Somewhat dizzy, Savannah disregarded her head injury and the blood. Breathing in and out quickly she struggled to understand what was going on. Forgetting the jarring image on the laptop's screen, Savannah left her room in a whirlwind of confusion and pain.

"Savannah!" Jane yelled in terror from the living room. Savannah tried to go faster.

Her head hurt.

Her heartbeat was like a carriage of storming horses.

The surroundings were blurry, she might have taken one too many blows to the head.

Savannah's sleep deprivation wasn't helping either.

"J-Jane!" Savannah shrieked, finally stumbling into the living room. Savannah's eye's widened.

Jane was backed into a corner with a man with long red hair smiling down at her with crazy delight. Savannah paled, the man's smile showed off his shark-like teeth. The room was filled with invisible wind, and a bright blue glow was coming from the Webber family GrandFather clock.

"S-Savannah!" Was all Jane pleaded. Her brown eyes were filled with fear. Jane trembled as Jane's brown hair swirled around her.

Savannah was paralyzed in shock, until a calm monotonous voice filled the small living space.

"Savannah and Jane Webber." The voice began, an english accent apparent. Just then a tall man came forward. A book in his gloved hands, dressed in a formal suit. His black hair was slicked back, and his glasses glinted in the supernatural light. He was frowning.

"To be taken by the reapers, Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears, and be dispatched into a different era." He read.

"~Oh my! What a completely odd job!~" The eccentric redhead sang. The redhead, (just then) invaded Jane's personal space, staring at her eyes in fascination. "Oh darling! Your eyes are to _die_ for! Can I have them…?" Jane shivered, "Uh...what…" She backed herself against the wall.

"Grell." The tall man in glasses said severely.

"But Will! Her eye's look like milk chocolate! I want to eat them up!" Jane squeaked. Savannah's daze halted, her mossy eye's sparking in anger.

'Why am I just standing here!? These guys are weirdos!' A new determination sparked in her eyes. 'I have to save Jane!'

Charging like a football player she yelled fiercely, startling everybody. Shoving the weird person named Grell...she grabbed her sister and tried to run out of the room…(Or possibly jump out the window)

Savannah succeeded at dragging her sister through the door. Though she was extremely sluggish to the point where the attempt would be considered pitiful.

Her head hurt so much!

"Nonsense." She heard William T. Spears mutter. Before she could comprehend five feet in front of her, she was suddenly lifted into the air. Savannah's feet started to kick as she could no longer hold up her sister. Looking behind her she realized with shock that she was being held up with extra long pruners…

' _Pruners?_ _Really?!_ ' Her mind was starting to fog. It was getting harder to think.

Her sister had been dropped, and Savannah started to frantically look around her.

"EEK!" She heard Jane shout. "~Oh such an adorable little thing!~" Savannah's bleary eyes swiveled to the redhead, her mouth dropped open.

Grell was holding her bridle style and was basically hugging Jane in excitement. Savannah couldn't fathom the sudden attachment.

"Let me go!" Savannah yelled as she struggled. She could hear her clothing rip as the urge to escape came over her. The pruner was holding her up by her plain tank-top.

The bright supernatural light started to encompass Jane and Grell. Grell walked forward, towards the glowing grandfather clock...A portal opened in front of it.

"Savannah!" Jane cried. "Jane!" Savannah said in turn, reaching out to her sister in vain.

Savannah's tank top ripped open as she fell from the pruners, leaving her in her bra and pajama bottoms. She scrambled to her feet but missed the disappearing redhead by seconds...they were gone.

Next thing Savannah knew, she was being pushed by William as he shoved her into the blue electric portal.

Her eyes widened as the bright light became increasingly brighter. It blinded Savannah. All thoughts of her sister and the odd men vanished as odd feelings welled up inside of her.

'Somebody….help...us…' She thought wearily.

She could feel the cold edges of darkness sweep over her….Her mind was blacking out. Her body felt like it was floating in a plane of shadow.

...

" _ **My….my….**_ " A wickedly seductive voice cooed. Before Savannah completely lost consciousness, a burning gaze of hellfire seared itself in her mind…

" _ **I finally found you my darling…**_ " The being smiled showing off its long fangs. Black clawed hands reached for her.

Savannah shuddered in fear.

…

Meanwhile back inside the empty living room of the Webber house….The portal disappeared as the Grandfather clock froze mid-tick. Like time itself had stopped.

The sisters were gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo….what'dya think? Please leave some feedback! I hope to do better...the previous version really made me cringe.. T-T**

 **Anyways….**

 **Read and Review!**

 **-Feline Predator**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter peeps! For those who are wondering about the Demon King of Arendelle, the next chapter will probably be out in a week or so. I got this typed up pretty quick. But there are still no favorites on fanfiction.. T-T**

 **But I will thank the the two people that reviewed! Thanks EmotionalAnimeGirl and watergoddesskasey ! :)**

 **Savannah: I'm so glad you actually updated! Yeesh...Remember the time you didn't write our adventures for months on end. *glares at author***

 **Me: *sweats* You're trying to guilt trip me aren't you…**

 **Savannah: *whistles innocently***

 **Me: Dammit it's working….Anyways...I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Only Jane and Savannah!**

 **Savannah: You can't own me! I have my own free will! *jumps on a freedom bird and rides into the sunset***

 **Me: O_O**

 **Jane: *facepalm***

* * *

Khao Manee

Pairing: Sebastian x OC

Chapter Two: What Happened?

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

 **Last Time:**

" _ **My….my….**_ " A wickedly seductive voice cooed. Before Savannah completely lost consciousness, a burning gaze of hellfire seared itself in her mind…

" _ **I finally found you my darling…**_ " The being smiled showing off its long fangs. Black clawed hands reached for her.

Savannah shuddered in fear.

…

Meanwhile back inside the empty living room of the Webber house….The portal disappeared as the Grandfather clock froze mid-tick. Like time itself had stopped.

The sisters were gone.

* * *

'What...what...was that just now?' Savannah thought groggily. She opened her eyes only to find herself dazed and confused.

'Was that all a dream?'

'Why does my body ache?'

These questions flitted through her mind as she stared at the brick structure before her…Wait a minute...

'W-where am I?!' Her head caught up to her as she surveyed her surroundings in fear. She was in a dark alleyway, with rats, grime, and trash skewed about.

'Why does everything seem bigger?' And the smell! It was awful! It pierced her nose with its disgusting potency. She swiveled her head, searching for a clue so that she could unravel this strange mystery.

'Where's Jane?!' She suddenly thought frantically. She remembered enough to know that her sister was taken as well. And then there was that odd dream that followed after…

Slitted eyes of fire suddenly blazed her subconscious. Savannah shook her head, and she quickly forced her terrifying dream to the back of her mind. She breathed raggedly, as if the effort was taxing...Then she became worried again at the thought of her sister.

'I have to find Jane! She must be so scared!' Savannah was itching to find her sister and get out of here! Wherever here was to be exact…

"Oi! Street Urchin! Get back here! Thief!" Savannah twitched, trying to find the source of all that yelling. 'Is that an English accent?' She thought in confusion. 'Where is it coming from?'

Savannah stood up….only to conceive something that shocked her still.

'What…...WhAT….WHAT!'

Savannah was finally aware enough to realize that she no longer had two legs. She had four... Savannah looked down and stared at her white paws with wide eyes. Her dome like ears swiveled and her whiskers twitched. Savannah felt like fainting. This could not be happening.

She could feel her tail thrashing behind her in fear.

"AAAHH!" Savannah screeched, but it sounded more like a loud yowl. She scrambled away as she tripped over her four paws. She skidded on the ground. She had know idea how to maneuver this body.

Falling into a nearby puddle, she _hissed_. Savannah blinked at her suddenly wet fur…'Did I….just…? Oh God I did….'

Savannah stared at the puddle as it slowly started to settle. Her whiskers now dripping droplets of water. Savannah peered at her reflection in contained terror. Though the "mirror" was slightly distorted, she could definitely tell what exactly her features were.

'I'm….I'm...I'm a cat…' She thought in wonderment. Staring back at her was definitely the wide strange eyes of a white furred feline. Her left eye was the familiar mossy emerald, and her right was an amber shade. Her eyes were slitted, which slowly starting to freak her out in the smallest of ways…She had a cute pink nose too. She could tell that her long fur was completely white, and she couldn't help but exclaim out how regal and adorable she had become...But now she had all this long fur to manage...

"I can't believe this!" Savannah shouted in the alley. But what came out of her fanged jaws was not english. But the frustrated mews of an angry cat. Savannah was going to spazz out.

The only thing that gave her away, was the intelligence her strange eyes exuded.

"I MUST BE HALLUCINATING. PLEASE TELL ME I AM!" She yowled into the darkness.

Suddenly she heard thundering footsteps that screeched to a halt as somebody came barreling into the alley to hide in the shadows.

The scraggly person was carrying a baguette of fresh bread. Savannah's new nose scrunched as her ears laid flat on her head. This person _smelled_. The scent momentarily snapped her out of her panic attack. Savannah's shivering body slowly calmed as she studied this new character. Her erect fur slowly fell flat against her small form.

From what she could tell this person was male, he looked half starved, and wore awful rancid smelling clothes. He didn't seem to notice her as he was too busy scarfing down the (what she assumed) stolen bread.

She heard huffing coming from the front of the alleyway as a young man wearing a baker's outfit sped past. His face was red in anger and exhaustion. 'Well...looks like the thief got away with it…' Savannah surmised.

Savannah stared at this person, cocking her head. To an outsider she looked like an adorable cat enquiring about the weather.

Savannah tried to push past her frazzled nerves as she slowly padded over to this person. As she silently got closer, she could clearly make out some of his features. His eyes were brown and his hair was a tannish blonde. His long skinny fingers and gaunt face was dirty as he devoured the bread. His overall appearance was bony and sharp.

"I could really go for some butter 'n' jam…" He muttered as he finished off the bread. His voice had a timber, an english accent mixed with a ruggedness.

'I wonder...could I communicate with this person?...Somebody has to to tell me what the hell is going on!' She thought desperately.

Savannah tried. "Hello?" All that came out of her was a soft pitiful meow. Savannah started to despair. What would happen to her? She can't speak proper english within this body..

Her mew caught the man's attention though, but now that Savannah thought about it...He looked to be her age.

The Street Urchin stared at her, studying her as he became annoyed. "I hate bloody cats...stupid creatures.' He didn't notice the strange eyes or how offended Savannah became. He slowly stood up and brushed the bread crumbs off his clothes.

"Now you listen here sir! I didn't choose to become like this! Hey! Are you listening!?" Savannah said in angry hopelessness. The man left the alley without so much as glancing in her direction. Though Savannah did feel the threat that she might just get kicked.

She really wanted to get her point across, but all that left her lips was the hissing and growls of a distressed human trapped inside the body of a cat.

"Wait!" Savannah said, her anger disappearing. She tried running after him, but her paws were getting mixed up.

"I-I need to find my sister! Please!" She cried out. She was counting on him to turn around. But he didn't.

All the thief heard were the strangled yowls of a cat….He didn't care for animals anyhow. They were a bother to him.

His strides became longer, Savannah couldn't keep up. He turned the corner and disappeared. Savannah froze as she realized she couldn't keep up with him in her state. It was too new to her.

All the while she felt like crying… 'Can cats even cry?' Savannah thought in suppressed anguish.

She had never felt so desperate in her life. She wanted him to understand her...To help her...to tell her where she was...and to find her sister.

Savannah felt the pang of loneliness as her heart ached.

She stared at the alleyway...Everything was so much bigger, and she felt herself become frightened. She curled into herself. She felt like a bug in a world full of giants. Her anxious eyes gazed at anything that made the tiniest of sounds.

And then it started to rain.

Savannah's fur instantly became a sopping mess and she mewled pitifully. She needed to find cover. All the alley provided was sloshy trash.

'I think I might as well leave…no use staying here and getting sick.' Savannah struggled to her feet, her pristine white fur was getting so wet she started to shiver. Her underbelly fur was getting dirty as well. Her long tail dragged behind her as she made her way to the front of the alley. Looks like she was getting the hang of walking...Anyways, she gazed into the street and couldn't believe her eyes.

It's like she transported into one of those Sherlock Holmes books...People of various classes walked past her, under umbrella's or shrugging up their coat collars. No one paid her any attention except for a few children who wanted to desperately pet her or pick her up. (But were thankfully being restrained by their guardians…) But the clothes caught her attention…

They reminded her of...of...then it clicked.

'The Victorian Era!' Savannah thought in amazement. During her essay research, Savannah had studied the style of the men and women in this time period. It stuck with her because of how charming and modest the style was. It was in complete contrast to the modern fashion sense. Where people could get away with wearing basically nothing. Although as much as she liked the style, she found that to put on one of those dresses, one would have to wear a corset...Which didn't sound all that appealing to her.

Savannah's brain tried to process this as she watched them. The people on the sidewalks all promenaded with dignity and were clothed in high moral standard. Just staring at them made her feel like a street urchin...Well...the proper terminology would be street cat, she supposed.

'I can't even begin to fathom the situation here…' Savannah thought in a daze. Every one of them seemed to have an agenda. 'Am I in a shopping district?' She pondered.

Savannah guessed she was, almost all of the people that passed by were carrying bags of whatever store they came from. Savannah's focus then switched to the cobbled street as she observed the Victorian, English carriages in fascination. The mighty clop of the horses hooves intimidated her though...

The dumbstruck feline hissed as a particularly large raindrop splashed onto her velvety pink nose. Quickly throwing her out of the dazed stupor. 'Right...I can't just stand here like an idiot...I need to find shelter first.'

Savannah then slinked away and marveled at the fact of how sneaky cats could be. She walked into the crowd and as if by instinct, maneuvered with ease. She missed heels and boots by hairs, but it was as if she didn't have a care in the world. 'I'm really getting the hang of this…' Savannah thought with a pang of sorrow. She really wanted her old body back.

She padded along in the rain, too distracted to really care about the people around her. Her thoughts were perturbed and jumbled.

'And what about this crazy time traveling? Not to mention country hopping...I'm definitely not in America anymore…' Was just one of ideas going through that little head of hers. Her cat ears flicked to dispel the tumbling water.

Some time past, and Savannah found herself in front of a cane shop. The shop had an awning and she gratefully slinked under. Nobody seemed to care as she watched the rain fall. She hopped onto the store's window sill, marveling once again at the perks of being a cat. Which also made her depressed.

The urge to suddenly lick her wet long fur was strong. It came out of nowhere as her eyes widened.

'No way!' She thought in denial. But before she could even process her body's movements, she found herself in licking position.

'Woah! I'm super flexible now! This is weird...this is weird...this is weird…' She thought that over and over again as her rough tongue licked her fur. She couldn't seem to help it…Minutes passed by for the drenched feline.

"Plegh!" Some stray cat hair got into mouth…'Gross…'

Savannah sighed….She wanted to go home…

She wanted to be normal again.

Savannah scoffed to herself, catching her thoughts…'Geez Savannah! Get a hold of yourself! You need to stop wallowing right this minute! Nothing is going to change if you keep pitying yourself!' Savannah growled. She was displeased with herself thus far.

She was wandering around (In what she figured) London as a depressed, droopy cat. What she needed was a plan to get out of this crazy mess!

'Okay Savannah...think...think…' Savannah sat with her tail curled around her paws, her eyes closed in concentration.

The ringing of a bell had her eyes opening and shifting to the front door of the high end cane shop. Her eyes caught sight of a man in a black coat with raven hair sauntering out of the shop's door. She couldn't see his face clearly, for he quickly turned back around. As if on cue, the black clad figure greeted the manager of the store who had followed him out.

The manager was a stout fellow. Savannah could tell he was late in years due to the fact that his mustache was grey, and his head was more shiny in some areas. (Meaning his hair thinned and was bald somewhat…)

"Thank you for your service. I'm glad you could take this order that came in so late at night." The figure said in politeness. Though Savannah's gut told her that this _person_...didn't really give a damn at all.

"Not a problem at all!" The old manager said cheerfully, then added, "Though the order is somewhat strange, I should be done in a week or so…"

"Excellent. Then the Young Master and I shall be back in a week's time." He replied back in an orderly fashion. The manager nodded.

"Well then, I shall be off. Good Night." The polite figure bowed and began to walk off. Savannah observed the exchange with indifference….until she caught sight of his face.

Her heartbeat sped up. 'Oh golly...he sure is handsome…' Her cat-like eyes absorbed his features. The man's narrow eyes were a red umber color, and had raven fringes framing his face into angular perfection. His lips seemed constructed in a way that gave the impression that it would be teasing or "devilish". His face was simply a striking sight to behold. If Savannah wasn't a cat at the moment she might have been blushing…

Blushing…

Blushing…

That word repeated in her head a couple times, this seemed familiar some how…

Blushing?

Wait a minute...I remember this face! It was...it….was…? Savannah struggled to remember as a flashback zipped into her brain.

 _It was eerie, and it was most definitely creepy. She couldn't stop looking, she scrutinized this person comparing everything with herself. Like a clone everything was the same. As she studied this, she also noticed the butler was holding the copy-cat's hand. Savannah blushed, though she had no reason to._

"The Butler from the portrait!" Savannah exclaimed...or rather...mewed really loudly. 'Maybe he's the key to getting my body back! No doubt now...That the portrait makes a bit more sense!'

How else could somebody look so similar to herself? Heck….right now Savannah could be considered a time traveler!

Just as Savannah was about to get up and follow him, she saw the Butler stop dead in his tracks.

Savannah slipped up and she stumbled to the ground. She had fully expected to run and keep up with this guy, not stop in the middle of the crowd!

She gazed at him cautiously from a couple paces away. She felt a sudden tremor shake her body. She was already out from under the awning and was soaked once more from head to paw. The shivering didn't come from the rain though...As a cat, her senses seemed to be heightened. And her instincts were telling her this man was dangerous beyond compare.

But that wasn't the only reasoning, he seemed familiar in more ways than one...other than the portrait. His voice earlier had oddly reminded her of her dream…

Haunting smiles filled with sharp fangs, and a black void with claws of steel stole her breath as she blinked. Savannah faltered, staring at the back of this man. The butler seemed to unfreeze, he slowly turned around to face her fully.

Bright stars of delight seemed to shine in his eyes as he stared at her in captivation. He completely disregarded the rain.

A pink dusting graced his cheeks as he studied her.

"What a delightful surprise…" He whispered in enthrallment…

"Such beautiful mysterious eyes…" He continued to bring forth praise. People from the street stared at him as if he were a freak...Though Savannah just might agree.

The exhilaration in his voice tipped her off. Savannah warily gazed at him, suddenly nervous as he began to get closer. Now Savannah wasn't sure what his motive was, but she had a feeling that he was about to get touchy feely, very...very soon.

Savannah inched away…

"No need to be frightened... my darling." Savannah stilled. The way he phrased that sent her system into panic mode.

 **My darling…**

The phase echoed in her head.

Savannah was so preoccupied by these sudden thoughts that she didn't realize that a gloved hand was entering her line of vision.

"Woah! Back up there dude!" Savannah said.

But to the black clad figure it only sounded like a desperate mew. In his mind this cat was a whimsically charming creature. The butler wanted to hold her and never let go... In fact the eyes intrigued him to a degree that could be borderline obsessive….But besides all that the mysterious butler felt a sudden possessive attachment towards this cat...He shouldn't leave it in the rain...He should….bring it home with him...and care for it...Surely the Young Master doesn't need to know...

Before Savannah could so much as yowl in protest, she was in the warm embrace of the cooing butler.

* * *

 **A/N: So that concludes this chapter...Oh dear...Savannah is in the clutches of the Phantomhive Butler...and her sister Jane has seemingly disappeared….Not to mention Savannah has found herself to be inside the body of a cat. BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT CURVEBALL! Unless you read the original one I posted...heh XD…**

 **Until we meet in the next chapter….PLEASE REVIEW!...I'm begging you…. T-T**

 **-Feline Predator**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO! DO PEOPLE EVEN LIKE THIS STORY? T-T I'm not getting much feedback sadly. But nonetheless I will continue to write. (I'm enjoying it dang it!) So please tell me what you think. It always helps.**

 **Savannah: *Is in the emo corner***

 **Me: What's wrong?**

 **Savannah: *HISSES ***

 **Me: Oh right...can't talk at the moment. Heh sorry not sorry. But I assume you're depressed by the lack of reaction hm?**

 **Savannah: Nya…**

 **Me: Aww...that sounded so sad and adorable at the same time...Anyways. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I'm just doing it for fun! *pets Savannah's furry head to comfort her***

* * *

Khao Manee

Pairing: Sebastian x OC

Chapter Three: Afflicted Nightmares

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

 **Last Time:**

He should….bring it home with him...and care for it...Surely the Young Master doesn't need to know...

Before Savannah could so much as yowl in protest, she was in the warm embrace of the cooing butler.

…

'I can't believe this!' Savannah was in an embarrassing situation. In the arms of a butler obsessed with cats was one thing….But now he couldn't stop touching her!

Savannah squirmed in his arms, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He wouldn't let go! In fact, his grip tightened all the more!

"Calm down...we will arrive at the manor momentarily my Lady." He soothed. By now the rain had stopped, which was somewhat of a relief because now her fur was relatively dry.

'This guy is nuts!' She thought in irritation. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, it was awkward to say the least.

He was holding her in one arm, supporting her belly. His unoccupied hand was roaming anywhere and everywhere.

'That damn gloved hand!' Her mind hissed.

Said gloved hand which was now scratching behind her ear, it was recently gliding down her spine which felt just as nice. Savannah started to reluctantly purr.

'Dang it! This is so wrong! But why does it have to feel so good?!'

"Do you like this?" He said silkily, amusement lacing his tone. Savannah shivered, 'Damn it all! Why do I have to be in the arms of the sexiest man alive!?'

Her purring increased, as his hand kept scratching just under her ear. Savannah couldn't help the mew of disappointment when he stopped his ministrations.

The man chuckled, "Now now my pet...We must be quiet…" He cooed.

By now Savannah had been in this man's company for almost an hour. It could it have been more, she was so distracted she didn't even realize the butler was entering a manor.

'Woah….he travels fast! This place is so lavish..' Savannah's gaze swept everywhere. Though it was very dark inside, it must have meant everyone was in bed sleeping.

Savannah assumed they used the back entrance. She found herself being carried through a dark kitchen and many hallways. Soon they came upon a door, which the butler opened promptly. Seeing a means to escape his arms and wandering hands, Savannah struggled and was able to free herself. (Much to the displeasure of the butler)

'This must be his bedroom..' Savannah thought as she looked around. It was just as dark as it was outside, but due to her feline eyes she could see perfectly fine.

The room was very conservative, and it appeared that the butler wasn't very materialistic either. It was so plain...He had a single white twin bed, a dark oak wardrobe. A table and desk chair, (most likely for business and letters) and a side table right next to the bed. The bed was also located right under a window, which looked out unto the backyard of the manor.

The moonlight dimly lit up the dark room and Savannah wondered why he didn't light a candle. 'He must be going to bed I guess.'

Savannah padded around the room sniffing everything of interest. The Butler's red eyes followed her every move. It unnerved Savannah somewhat.

'This man is so odd…'

"I suppose I should name you…" Suggested the butler as he watched her hop on the bed. His head tilted to the side, his knuckle brushing under his chin. An enquiring stare gazed deeply into her strange set of eyes.

'Oh great….I hope I don't get named Fluffy or Snowball…Speaking of which...does he think of me as his pet? I guess that would be the only reason as to why he brought me to this manor. But the question is...how will I be able to get my body back if he thinks of me as an animal and not a human being?'

Unbeknownst to Savannah, the butler pondered her for quite some time as she thought those things.

For the butler her silky long fur and eyes were the most charming factor. (besides her adorable face of course) He simply could not come up with a name at the moment. After all...his name was given to himself...demons were not very creative when it came to names…

The butler seemed to have an idea when his eyes lit up mischievously. As if he was thinking of an inside joke.

"I will call you Lillith." He said assertively. Savannah breathed a bit easier. Lillith wasn't too bad. She could have been named Buttercup...although, now that Savannah thought about it...She didn't really mind being called Buttercup either…

The butler suspected the cat, he loved to tease her so. The the joke, unknowingly flew over Savannah's furry ears.

* * *

Savannah lay curled under the bed of the Butler, she had escaped his clutches for now. He tried to pet her again...Which Savannah immediately went into evasive manoeuvring. She honestly felt like a ninja.

'I'll explore the manor in the morning….' Savannah thought tiredly. From waking up in an alley, to finding herself as a cat, wandering the streets of London, and ending up in the arms of a touchy butler...Well...she was tired. Not to mention, she still had to find her sister.

'Where are you Jane?' Savannah wondered in sadness. Savannah curled closer to herself, her worried gaze slowly fell shut.

Savannah dreamed, all the while the Butler smirked.

* * *

' _What...is this place?' Savannah wondered…She was in a dark landscape, nothing but a black expanse of nonexistence. She felt like she was floating._

" _Hello?!" Savannah cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted this...Savannah paused, her hands! 'I have my body back!' She cheered in her mind. The relief was short lived as Savannah realized where she was…_

' _This...this is the place from my dream...That means…'_

 _Savannah stiffened when she heard a sinister chuckle sound around the darkness. She swiveled her body around...She paled…_

" _Not you again…" She whispered in fright._

" _ **My darling...what an awful trick you played last time…**_ "

' _Trick?' Her mind echoed….'_

' _Oh yes...that's right…' She remembered, she had escaped him that time. She had panicked so much she found herself shifting into a cat and waking up… 'Now...how do I change again?' Her mind questioned in dread. She found herself already wanting to abandon her current form._

 _The malevolent being chuckled again at her silence…_

" _ **You won't escape again...Though I must say, I wasn't expecting a shapeshifter.**_ "

' _Shapeshifter…?' That bewildered her, 'Is that how I became a cat?' She pushed the thought aside in favor of trying to negotiate._

" _Please leave me alone.." She pleaded softly, Savannah didn't really like sounding so submissive...But she learned last time that he didn't really like her being dominant..._

 _She could feel him creeping up on her, she was being stalked._

" _ **Oh my sweet...I wish I could…**_ " _He taunted, Savannah was already imagining those long fangs sinking into her flesh, she shivered._

 _Just then Savannah felt a claw teasingly crawl up her back. She could feel his mouth right by her ear. Savannah felt utterly helpless..._

" _ **But I just can't ignore you now…**_ " _He whispered serenely. The claw that was slowly grazing her back, dug into her skin._

 _Savannah screamed. "Stop! STOP!" She begged._

" _ **I can't do that, not until the marking is complete…**_ " _He responded cruelly._

 _She could feel the blood dripping down her back. That lone claw felt like he was carving into her skin, like he was drawing an intricate picture._

 _Savannah started to cry, she never felt so much pain in her entire life... The monster just ignored her crying._

" _ **It will be over soon, my Lady.**_ " _He reassured, though for Savannah, she couldn't hear him through the haze of misery._

 _After an eternity of pain and discomfort, it finally stopped. Savannah whimpered. The being was still behind her, but she dare not look at his face. She was afraid she would see those hellish eyes again._

 _Her back felt raw, she could feel the blood slowly but surely trickle out. Savannah felt sickened._

 _Before she could try and run away, a soothing sensation made her spine tingle._

 _Savannah's eyes widened in shock.._

 _She squirmed, "W-why are you licking me!?" Savannah shouted in confusion. The being that inflicted the wounds was licking away the blood from her back. Savannah tried to get away, only for those black clawed hands to wrap around her._

 _He paused, though she could tell he was smirking. "_ _ **To ensure it scars correctly my darling...I have to find you in the plane of existence…**_ " _He practically purred. "_ _ **Trying to escape? It's completely impossible to escape from me now…**_ "

" _This feels weird…" Savannah said as her tears glided down her cheeks… 'I can't escape?'_

 _The taste of Savannah's blood was dancing on the demon's tastebuds...The demon never tasted something so wonderful._

 _The demon was satisfied. For now..._

* * *

Savannah woke up, startled from her sleep. 'It was another dream...with that thing…'

The pain had felt so real to her, she started to doubt these occurrences were just deluded nightmares.

Savannah's dome ears swiveled, she could hear the twittering of the birds outside the window. 'It must be early morning…' She thought.

Savannah stood up from under the bed, she stretched her limbs.

But something new caught her attention.

"WHY IS MY FUR BLACK NOW?!" Savannah yowled. She scrambled from under the bed in panic. Only to be quickly picked up by the butler.

'He's still here!?' She thought in terror. Now the butler must definitely find her strange…

"My...my...it seems my assumptions were correct."

"What…" She mewed, her face most likely deadpanning…

His eyes closed and he smiled serenely. 'Okay...that smile isn't creepy at all…' Thought no one ever.

" **I found you my pet**." His eyes opened, revealing the fuschia glow of a demon.

Savannah screamed. Or in this case yowled really loudly and tried to escape, via the window.

"HELL NO! HELL TO THE NO! NOPE. NOPE." Savannah tried to maul him. Succeeding in scratching only his face.

Screw getting her body back!

Still that scratch pleased her, "PAYBACK SUCKA!" She swiped at him again only to have her paw caught in his gloved hand. That shit-eating smile was back. "It seems your claws need trimmed my darling."

"LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO!"

Still the butler couldn't understand her.

The little panther like feline thrashed in his arms, trying valiantly to escape.

"Calm down My Lady, you do want your body back, correct?" He said politely. Though the underlying message of - "Calm-down-or-I'll-make-you-regret-it.." Etched itself in her brain.

Savannah calmed down enough to stop thrashing, resorting to growling softly at him. Besides the situation with her body, Savannah had a feeling that he was the cause of the fur changing color.

"Now, now my kitten, a Lady shouldn't growl." He remarked. Savannah hissed in turn. That deliberate smile was freaking her out.

"Just tell me how to get my body back you cur!" Savannah shrieked, though she wished he could understand her.

"I will take that as a yes then?" He said pleasantly. Completely at ease with holding the increasingly feral cat.

" _ **Grrrrrrrrrr.**_ "

"My such a spitfire, I take it you didn't sleep well?" He mocked.

'That's it!' Savannah thought savagely, absolutely done with his taunting. Savannah lunged for his throat. The sharp teeth from her maw grew just a tad bit longer, and a lot sharper. The butler it seemed, perfectly fine with her assault.

Her fangs met his flesh, and quickly tore at his throat. Latching on, she viciously sank her teeth into the skin of his neck.

The demonic butler didn't bat an eyelash. In fact he was pleased, the smile on his face grew darker, a more sinister quality than before. The fact that his eyes started to glow again was the indicator of his pleasure.

All the while the butler's vital fluid was making Savannah dizzy. The blood-soaked wound had of course spilled into her mouth. Savannah refused to let go so easily, and found herself gulping down the bitter nectar. Her head started pulsing rapidly, her body heat escalating to proportions doctors would consider life threatening.

Savannah found herself in a dazed state. Her mind became fogged as her tastebuds wanted _more_.

'This...is...really...good?'

Everything around her seemed fuzzy as her eyes zeroed in on the bite wound.

'What is happening to me?' Her mind moaned.

A chuckle sounded in her ear. Without realizing it, Savannah's eyes had closed. The Butler's grip was tight and unyielding. Almost borderline possessive.

"Have you had your fill, _my pet?_ " He lilted suggestively. Oh that tone of voice made her want to choke him. Her emerald orbs snapped open.

Anger gleamed in Savannah's eyes, she was getting more confused the longer she stayed in his arms.

" _What_ , did you just call me?" Savannah asked in severe softness. Her anger overcoming her her slightly. But once the sentence was out, it took Savannah but a split second to exhale in surprise. Which then felt like she was unraveling in relief.

'English... _Sweet_ English, _oh_ how I missed thee..' Her mind sobbed. Blood was dripping down her lips, yes... _lips_. Though it was quite disturbing to think Savannah had to drink his blo-

'I have my body back!' She thought in haste.. '..Though how I got it back I refuse to acknowledge at the moment.'

The butler smiled his serene smile, "What shall I do with you now I wonder?"

Savannah snapped back from her deluded thoughts, (which resembled a wonderland of victory dances with pools oozing of relief and relaxation..) "Um...how about letting me go…" She said nervously.

Though the morning was filled with many surprises, one more was in store for her. Her state of dress. Which included her bra, and pajama bottoms from when she was captured.

Savannah felt more nervous now considering she sucked his blood like a vampire. All the while she was on the verge of slapping him to Timbuktu for not putting her down yet.

"Geez what are you staring at you creep!" Savannah's strength was starting to wane, as her bruises from earlier reappeared on her forehead. Savannah had caught his eyes and they were staring intensly at her shoulders.

Savannah's gaze pointedly looked down, 'What so interesting down there anyway? Besides my boobs of course...oh…' She thought blankly. 'This is too much…' She couldn't exactly tell, but she could see the sharp black edge of a design creeping up her bare shoulder blades. Savannah gulped. 'Was this the mark the demon was talking about in my dream?' Her eyes were fearful. But the Butler had an opposite reaction.

He was pleased. _Immensely._ Like he was appreciating a work of art. The mark must have triggered something inside of him. His lips parted, almost seeming to reveal elongating fangs. But instead he began to speak, in the most light hearted (yet desirous) tone possible.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, _My Lady_."

The nightmare had become her reality. And Savannah didn't even know his name.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Heeeeeeey…..So… feedback?...Reviews?...Anything?...*hears crickets chirping in the distance* ;_; I see how it is….**

 **I'll just go back to my corner and write some more.. ;-; (you know another chapter) *awkwardly leaves***

 **-Feline Predator**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *has stars in my eyes* PEOPLE REVIEWED! OHMEHGHERD! Thank you so much! That lifted my spirits tremendously!**

 **Savannah: *phew* I thought people didn't like me... T-T**

 **Me: Aw...It's okay. But you know, people still might not like you.**

 **Savannah: How is that going to help my self-esteem in any way…**

 **Me: Eh….heh...Well at least I didn't get any Mary-Sue comments yet! XD**

 **Jane: Feline Predator doesn't own Kuroshitsuji. *says in an annoyed voice***

 **Me: What's wrong with you now?**

 **Jane: I've been thrown to the curb.** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ** **All I do is say the disclaimer…**

 **Me: SHUSHSUHSUHSUHUSHUHSU…..*presses finger against her lips* Be patient Jane-San...**

* * *

Khao Manee

Pairing: Sebastian x OC

Chapter Four: Shapeshifter's Nature

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

 **Last Time:**

But instead he began to speak, in the most light hearted (yet desirous) tone possible.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, _My Lady_."

The nightmare had become her reality. And Savannah didn't even know his name.

…

"Grell...care to explain yourself…?" The Woman in red said as she reclined in her favorite plush armchair. The woman's red hair framed her face, and complimented her matching red eyes. Her outfit was also red, and fit her bodice comfortably. Her favorite red hat rested on her head, always tilted at an angle where her expression was always half exposed. Her black gloved hand rested on her pale cheek as she studied her butler with a bored semblance.

The disguised reaper floundered for a reply. "U-um, Madame….I was out on duty."

"Duty?" She asked dubiously. Her voice cut across the drawing room. Just then a servant entered, carrying a platter of refreshments.

The Madame sighed, as the servant prepared her tea just the way she liked it. Bitter.

A few minutes passed in silence, it was tense for Grell. But the Madame was completely relaxed. The servant left, which gave Grell the opportunity to answer. The Madame sipped her tea appreciatively.

As Grell was about to answer, the sharp eyes of Lady Red, beat him to it.

"Grell, when we brought on this arrangement...you promised to be my Butler. Until _my_ duty is complete, your only _duty_ should be to _me_." She sipped her tea casually, as Grell shrunk into himself. Her voice was commanding, yet emotionless to the extreme.

But on the inside, Grell enjoyed her mannerisms.

"Understood M'Lady." Grell said quietly, as he bowed his head. Just a twinge of a smile was seen spreading across the Butler's face.

All the while a figure shivered in Grell's tall shadow.

"Grell, I have one more question." The figure froze, barely able to move a muscle.

The Madame swung her piercing gaze towards Grell's shadow as the figure cowered.

The Lady in Red set her tea down on the near side table. She stood up from her seat elegantly.

In mere seconds she was by Grell's side, laying eyes on the cowering figure.

"Who is this girl?" Curiosity, and a hint of displeasure was her tone. It gave away her irritation as she crossed her arms.

Said girl looked up at the intimidating woman. Her brown eyes glistening with disbelief and fearful anxiety.

"Madame, this is the duty that I spoke of earlier." Clear excitement was shown in Grell as he thought of the girl behind him.

The Woman's eyes softened when she took in this girl's shaken appearance.

Jane stared up at Madame Red. ' _Savannah...where are you?'_ She thought uneasily.

* * *

"Put. Me. DOOOOWWWWN…." Savannah thrashed in the arms of the sexy demonic Butler. Sighing, he did as she asked. Some of her strength was slowly returning.

Once settled on her feet, she wasted no time. Savannah sprung for the bed. Despite her human appearance, that one action resembled that of a pouncing feline.

Savannah ripped his sheets of the bed forcefully, almost tearing the thin cloth. Wrapping the soft cotton around herself, it shielded the view of her bare shoulders...the mark...and oh yeah...her boobs.

Now thoroughly encased in her cocoon of maidenly modesty, she poked a finger out and pointed at the neatly trimmed butler.

"Would you care to explain what the _hell_ is going on here?" Savannah questioned, her soft voice as sharp as ice. That quiet temper of hers usually had an effect on people that got her what she wanted.

The Butler it seemed, was unaffected.

"My Lady-"

"Cut the attitude _bub_ I'm not falling for it." He smiled at her innocently, closing his eyes.

"I believe I don't know what your talking about My Lady."

"Cut the act!" She said fiercely, all the while he kept smiling in that creepy manner. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Oh for the love of- Stop smiling at me like that you fruitcake!" His smile just seemed to spread all the wider. Weirding her out even more.

"I would ask you to refrain from getting any louder miss, the household is still asleep." He said almost pleasantly. She might of obliged, If it wasn't for the fact she could hear an underlining of derision in that statement. Savannah glowered at him.

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ sorry, but _excuse_ me if I'm just a trifle bit confused." She said, copying his accent in a snobbish way.

Now it was his turn to frown.

"My Lady, isn't that, just... _a trifle bit childish?_ " Savannah really wanted to sock him.

Savannah growled, and to her astonishment….growl she did. But not figuratively speaking, a low savage growl escaped her lips. Like if you were to take your pet cat to the vet… **(A/N: My cat Bella is literally SATAN at the vet, they have to get out thick gloves to handle her -and maybe some silver crosses- while my Mother and I sit there terrified for their lives. ANYways, moving on. XD)**

Savannah's eyes widened, she could feel herself growling at the back of her throat and deep in her chest.

When she finally stopped, she stared at him. He stared back, a small smile playing on his lips again. "H-how...what…." She began.

"My Darling do you still refuse to acknowledge what you are?" Savannah was silenced.

"Oh dear…" He sighed in mock sympathy, a gloved hand holding his head as if he were getting a headache. Those wine red eyes of his taunted her.

"You're a Shapeshifter." He said slowly, though Savannah still wouldn't talk. She stood there paralyzed staring at him in a way that made her look like a statue. A wide eyed statue that refused to acknowledge what he was saying.

The Butler shook his head, "What shall I do with you if you were to go Savage hm?" Savannah broke his stare, looking at the ground in puzzlement.

"Savage?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, pleased that she finally responded.

"All Shapeshifters do eventually…." Savannah could feel her blood running cold.

"How do you know what I am...?" She asked as she stared at the floor. "When I don't?" She followed up.

"I've seen your kind at work before." He responded, a faraway look in his eyes. It seemed like he was enjoying a fond memory. "Your second question must mean you lived your whole life in ignorance of your true nature." The Butler spoke, almost sounding thoughtful.

"It would have been gruesome to find you if I were too late."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Savannah asked, finally peering at him in an innocence that made the foul demon want to taint her.

His eyes started to glow a faint red, as he explained. "When Shapeshifter's mature into their final form...the results could be catastrophic for the surrounding parties." Savannah watched him suspiciously.

"Meaning…"

"They would be ripped to shreds, or whatever is leftover would be the beast's dinner." Savannah could feel her heart rate increasing.

"I-I don't believe you…." She said in angry vehemence.

The butler just chuckled. "It doesn't matter if you do or not. The proof is in your transformation."

Savannah once again, became mute. Unable to refute any of his claims. For she was just learning of her nature. ' _Could….this be true?_ ' She thought in distress.

"I-is there anyway to stop that from happening?" Savannah suddenly asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

The demon smiled, in a way that made Savannah wish she hadn't asked.

"Why yes... _there is_ My Darling." Savannah took a step back when he stepped forward. Eventually Savannah felt her back brushing up against the wall as he approached her. Lust gleaming in his eyes that she was having trouble comprehending.

Savannah averted her eyes from him, seeking an escape, but before she could...Arms caged her against the wall.

The butler smiled down at her as she squeaked in surprise.

' _To close! To close! To close!_ ' Her mind shouted. Her inner virginal self raised the red alert. At least she was still cocooned in her sheet of maidenly modesty.

The butler got closer, and Savannah's blood was no longer cold...it began to heat up, rapidly.

"The only way…" He began, his voice soft as his breath tingled against her ear. Causing... _excitement_ …? To shiver down her spine.

"Would be for the shapeshifter to find a partner and…" Savannah's eyes were already wide, but now they resembled that of a cat about to go bouncing off the walls at four in the morning.

Before he could finish that sentence, Savannah stopped. Dropped. And rolled. Or in reality, (in her cocoon) scooted away from him in the quickest pace she could.

"Nope. Not gonna happen anytime soon. Especially with a stranger I don't even _know._ " She said from the floor. The Butler sighed in disappointment.

"Well then...you leave me no other choice."

'Huh?' Savannah thought dumbly.

Before she knew what was happening she was in his arms. Her cocoon of Maidenly Modesty, trapping her. 'NOOO.' Her mind shouted in betrayal.

 _CLICK_

'Okay, wasn't expecting that.' Savannah thought. 'This Butler is just full of surprises isn't he?'

"Um, why the _fuck_ did you put a collar on me?" Savannah asked. Not even caring at the moment about the fact that she was in his arms. Again.

"Well, it's the only other way to prolong you from killing everything in the vicinity. My Lady." He added on, just for good measure.

"But I'm not going to kill anybody!" She yelled, at this he frowned once more. "Hmm, I really didn't want to do this…" Although his expression said something else.

"But she will most definitely wake everyone up if she doesn't stop squabbling.." He said to himself. Amusement shining in his voice.

"I'M NOT-"

" _ **Silence**_." He hissed, in a language she couldn't understand. His eyes turned into those frightening hellish pupils once again at this command.

The black collar seemed to glow faintly. Her mouth which was just about to let loose another round of backlash, was forcefully closed and her voicebox all but silenced.

She glared. And glared, and glared. Until she began to growl again.

"I'm doing this for your own good, My Lady. And as you can see, this collar is infused with my own power. It makes sure to keep you under control of that rapid beast that will eventually want to come out. It also, will make you follow my every command. But do not worry, I am a gentleman first and foremost. I have a reputation to upkeep after all." He said all of this with a smug attitude.

Savannah glared still.

"You must know My Lady that for you to stay here, my Master must not be harmed. I cannot have you walking about without some insurance."

He sighed. "You may speak." He set her on solid ground. Her glaring and growling was starting to annoy him. She stopped abruptly, her expression exuding faint surprise.

"Why the hell does the collar have a bell?" She said quietly and calmly. Her temper finally back under control.

At this, the unnamed Butler smiled...his eyes simply closed.

"Would you _please_ stop smiling like that!" Savannah hissed.

* * *

Savannah watched the Butler from across the room as he picked through his wardrobe. She had already tried to get the collar off...but it wouldn't budge. Although she understood what he was saying about keeping her under control...Savannah still wasn't sure if she believed all that he said. He was a demon after all...She had figured out pretty quickly what his _nature_ was. And to be honest, she thought it fit him to a T.

The Shapeshifter stewed in her soup of irritation as she watched him pull out an undershirt and some familiar black pants. She sighed, 'I have to wear his clothes...oh well, I can't be walking around in a sheet...that's for sure.'

Savannah was in deep thought. She had gotten seriously sidetracked from her original questions. She really didn't want to know about why she was transforming…(Well at least not at the time) But to find out about the situation, find her sister, and get home.

Now with these revelations circulating her mind, she wasn't so sure about anything anymore. But she did know that she couldn't stay here.

"Hey um...Butler dude…" Savannah said with a blush, realizing that she _still_ didn't know his name.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He replied instantly. "Oh...Um...Sebastian...sorry to burst your bubble. But you seem to think that I should stay here."

Sebastian turned to face her, his clothes folded neatly in his left arm.

"Indeed." Sebastian replied swiftly.

"I need to find my sister!" Savannah burst. Her worries were gnawing at her. At that, Sebastian's eyebrows rose.

"Hm…" He thought, his hand coming to rest on his chin. His expression that of serious contemplation.

"Is that all?" He finally responded.

"Is...is..is that all….?!" Savannah said in exasperation.

"My Sister and I need to get home! We obviously can't stay here!" She said. All the while Sebastian sighed, blowing his black fringes away from his face. (Which Savannah admitted to herself was pretty damn attractive)

Sebastian stared at her intensely.

"Were you not listening kitten?" As he urged her take the clothes from his arms.

Savannah fumed and snatched the clothes from him.

"Yes…!" Savannah was suddenly unsure of herself, did she miss something?

The butler chuckled and shook his head in the negative.

"You realize that without me...you would turn into a Savage little monster."

Savannah glared at him, (she seemed to be doing that a lot) and with her eyes forcibly telling him to turn around. He got the message.

Sebastian turned around as she replied, "I'm aware of that...But it's simply hard to wrap my head around that fact." Savannah began to change into his clothes.

"Regardless, you would be a danger to society. My Master you see, would be sent to exterminate you. And we can't have that now can we?" Sebastian countered.

'Why do you care so much anyway?' Savannah thought, and voiced just that question.

Sebastian seemed to pause as Savannah fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

Silence answered her, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I get that I have to stay. But at least help me find my sister…" Savannah said slowly, hardly believing what was coming from herself.

'I honestly don't know where else to go from here…'

At this, Sebastian smiled...The beast that was himself, secretly pleased by her decision.

Savannah decided to keep her sweatpants on, those pants of his honestly looked to big to fit.

Savannah just thought of something…. "Why would your Master exterminate me?"

At this Sebastian was once again silent. She was getting frustrated.

"Hellooo earth to Sebastian, we don't have all day here!" That statement alone seemed to bring Sebastian back to life…

"Ah yes...I almost forgot…" Sebastian said wistfully. He pulled a silver, chained pocket watch from his uniform.

"6:27 A.M." He said aloud. Much to Savannah's perplexment.

"If I don't get started on the Master's breakfast, it will be late…" Savannah's eyebrows rose significantly.

'That was a quick change of subject…'

Just as Sebastian was about to leave, he seemed to turn back around on himself.

Savannah was just about to follow him.

"You need to stay here Lillith." He stated firmly. His red eyes hard. Savannah completely forgot about that...But she wasn't about to correct him. The less he knew about her the better.

"Um...why?"

"I can't have the servants seeing you yet, worst of all the Young Master."

Savannah crossed her arms. "Then what am I supposed to do, huh?" Sebastian seemed to think for a while….Then his eyes lit up mischievously.

"I'll introduce you to the Young Master during breakfast."

"Sebastian, that didn't answer my question…"

"You'll see...but for now…" He seemed to stare at her form in consideration.

" **Transform.** "

His eyes glowed that hellish shade again, inciting the command and cementing it. That language of his made her shiver somewhat...It sounded so evil...

Savannah could spontaneously feel the shift in her body...She felt the fur sprouting on her skin as the world got bigger and bigger...All the while she got smaller and smaller.

She was once again in the form of a lithe like panther. Or little black cat if you're literal.

Sebastian crouched down as she was recovering from her shock.

The bell on her collar chimed, the color changing from black to the scarlet red of her hair. The collar shrunk as she did, still fitting snugly around her neck. She couldn't even begin to feel angry before he caught her attention once again.

"Oh how I _adore_ this form of yours…" Sebastian said in admiration. He crouched down to pet her, but seeing as Savannah didn't want to lose herself to his touch….Immediately scrambled under the bed to evade those confusing sensations.

Seeing that she escaped him for now...Sebastian sighed again with a crestfallen expression.

"I will come for you later My Lady…." Sebastian said finally, raising from his crouched position.

Savannah watched him cautiously from under the bed.

Without further delay, Sebastian left the room...Closing the door behind him. She could hear the mechanism click shut...and only afterwards did she realize her mistake.

"WAIT!" She yowled at the closed door, scratching it up. 'Damn it.' She thought miserably as she took in the empty room around her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo...uh….what'dya think? I always get nervous when I post a new chapter...So...yah….OH RIGHT I WAS GONNA SAY STUFF...For my other story, The Demon King Of Arendelle (its an InuYasha, Frozen crossover for those who are interested) I'm still working on it! Have no fears. I thought I could get it out in a week, but that proved much more difficult than I thought because I began to think of a better way to write it...XD heh..**

 **So yeah...In the meantime, I posted my Long ONE SHOT the Miko Bride (An InuYasha AU) about a couple months ago. Sooo if yas interested, read that while I work on my stories. :P**

 **-Feline Predator**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Been a while huh? Well never fear an update is here! (keh...rhyming…) Anywho I'm actually ON VACATION RIGHT NOW…(I'm literally sitting in a beach house typing this up :P) But hey! Who cares?! (Maybe my parents… ;-;) I had fun writing this chapter though, as another OC is joining the fun! YAY!**

 **Savannah: How could you make the dear, precious, readers wait so long Author-San?**

 **Me:...**

 **Jane: Heh...I knew it. No excuse this time...**

 ***coughs uncomfortably* Ahem! Guys I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! (Especially you Mrs. and or Mr. Guest. You make me laugh and smile! :D I'm thrilled to see that you're enjoying my fanfic!)**

 **I'm gonna skip the disclaimer... ~because I can!~ :T**

* * *

Khao Manee

Pairing: Sebastian x OC

Chapter Five: Jumbled Thoughts

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

 **Last Time:**

"WAIT!" She yowled at the closed door, scratching it up. 'Damn it.' She thought miserably as she took in the empty room around her.

…

Savannah gazed throughout the room…..'This is going to be so boring!' She thought. 'Even worse...I've become a cat again….curses…' She internally seethed.

'Well…..I might as well explore every nook and cranny.' Savannah decided, abandoning her fury, for it would get her nowhere. And so she did. For the next five minutes she put her nose in places that she probably shouldn't have. Savannah huffed.

'There's nothing of interest here!' Savannah was half hoping he had a diary or documents of some sort. That might have made this experience a bit more entertaining.

Savannah sat down on her hind legs. Her mind felt blank at the moment. Until….that uncontrollable urge made itself known again. Savannah's emerald and amber eyes widened.

'No! Not this again!'

~lick~ ~lick~ ~lick~

Savannah was grooming herself. She genuinely couldn't help it….

 ***Scratch* *Scratch***

Savannah's rough tongue paused, she swiveled her head in the direction those noises were coming from. 'What in the world?' She thought to herself.

They were coming from the Wardrobe….She didn't even try looking in there...She might as well. With nothing to lose at the moment, well...in the direction she was heading...perhaps her dignity.

"Hey! Is anybody out there!? It's so dark in here!"

'What the!? Did Sebastian stuff somebody in his wardrobe?!' Savannah scrambled to her feet, her claws scratching the hardwood. The bell on her collar chiming. Her previous thoughts forgotten.

Savannah stood in front of the wardrobe...she sweatdropped.

"Umm….hello?" Savannah tried, though she could only hear herself mew. 'Dammit!'

"OH Thank GOODNESS! I'm not alone!" Savannah's jaw dropped. 'This….person….can understand me!?...'

For the next ten minutes Savannah tried mightily to get that wardrobe door open. It was all for naught. 'Dang it! I wish I had my opposable thumbs!' Her mind grumbled.

So frustrated with her failed attempts Savannah banged her head against the wardrobe forlornly.

 _CRRRRREEEEEAAAAK_

'No way….are you kidding me right now?' She thought exasperatedly.

The Wardrobe's door opened enough for the person inside to push the door out of the way. Savannah waited anxiously…to stunned to really move forward and address this development. What she encountered, well….

The person…..er…..kitten...poked her head out. 'I can...talk...to cats….? Okay...then…' Savannah didn't know how to react to that aspect of her abilities.

"H-hello…." The kitten said timidly. 'Aww….Even though I don't like this form all that much...I have to admit….this is pretty darn cute…' Although, the kitten's features were harder to distinguish. Due to the fact the she hid her face with the cover of darkness coming from the wardrobe. Savannah could see her right ear twitching every once in a awhile.

"Hi there…" Savannah replied, still quite unsure of herself. The kitten looked at her, blinking her left eye a couple times...Appraising her. She noted that the kitten started to shiver. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear or lack of heat. Savannah immediately wondered what was wrong with the kitty. (She was an avid animal lover after all.)

"Are you okay?" The kitten exhaled in relief. Her shivering subsided for the moment.

"Phew….I thought you'd be one of _**those**_ cats…" The kitten replied… '?' Savannah was honestly confused.

"What do you mean?" Savannah asked in perplexment.

"Oh..you don't know? Other cats are usually territorial about their masters and space…." The kitten's voice got softer and softer as she continued. Savannah had to strain her dome-like ears to hear her.

"To the point where the trespassing cat would be severely injured." The little kitten said, hints of anxiety underlining her sentence. If that wasn't cause for being uncomfortable Savannah wasn't sure what was.

"Oh yeah...heh...I must have forgot…."

The kitten tilted her head curiously, "You're different from the others…and your eyes are so strange" She responded…

"O-Oh really?" Savannah answered nervously. That was a very quick change of subject.

"Not in a bad way though…." The kitten reassured.

Savannah was relieved, at least she didn't seem too different from other cats...She could probably use this communication to her advantage…

"Anyways..." The kitten began…"Could you get me down from here? It's too high for me to hop down…"

"Of course!" Savannah said without thinking. As if on instinct she hopped inside the wardrobe. Gathered the kitten by the scruff of her neck into her maw, and hopped down again.

Savannah set her down gently. She could see her a bit better now. The kitten's fur was white but had black spotted around, like a cow. The kitten couldn't have been more than a couple months old. But the kitten wasn't exactly….how could Savannah put this?

"What happened to you?" Savannah asked quietly, almost sorrowful.

The kitten shrunk into herself. Savannah flinched, her whiskers twitching.

"My Mother died when I was only four weeks old...So my brother and sisters started to die off one by one….So I left. I wandered into another territory by accident. I think his name was Scruff...he was a meanie…" Savannah stared at this poor kitten, her left ear looked like it was torn apart. And her right eye was scratched out. There were patches of fur missing all over the place.

"Other cats said to stay away from Scruff's territory...he can be crazy...But I didn't know...then…" The kitten's eye was a beautiful shade of amber, but it definitely looked as though she was mauled. Savannah's stomach sank.

"But then…" The kitten replied happily, "My Master found me!"

Savannah thought of Sebastian.

"I was mewing in the gutter when he found me...But he cradled me so gently! Then he took me home, and I don't know how he could heal me, but he did. He kept me in the wardrobe so I could sleep comfortably. That's where he feeds me too. But it gets so stuffy in there sometimes...It's been a couple weeks since then."

'Is that why he wouldn't let me near the wardrobe this morning? It must be…'

"I love my Master, he's so sweet!" The kitten started, her voice full of awe and gratitude. Savannah sweatdropped again, trying to think of Sebastian in any other way….

'Nope...still an evil bastard in my eyes...But the kitten's story is too sweet for words…'

"Oh! How rude of me…" The kitten began. "My name is Hathor, what's yours?" The kitten asked sweetly.

"Oh….my name's Savannah...but Sebastian calls me Lillith…"

'I've never heard of the name Hathor before…'

"Sebastian? Who's that?" Savannah chuckled, Hathor didn't even know the name of her savior?

"Sebastian is the name of your Master."

"Ohhhh….He's the one who gave me that name too...though I've never had two names before." Hathor realized. Once again giving Savannah an odd look.

And so, the two cats conversed with each other. Savannah even learned of a few games…

"Ummm…" Savannah began.

"Come on Savannah it's really fun!" Basically, Hathor wanted Savannah to chase her up and down and around the room. And when she caught her they would play fight.

'I've never done this before….but what the heck!' Savannah was learning the ways of the cat culture…which she never knew existed in the first place...It was very interesting to say the least.

And so the human turned shapeshifter played games with the kitten all morning. Time had flew by and Savannah didn't even realize it.

Suddenly Hathor froze and turned her stargaze towards the door.

"Master is coming!" Hathor hopped off the bed, her legs wobbled but she tried nonetheless.

"Master! Master! Master!" Hathor mewed at the door. Savannah thought Hathor resembled a dog for a few moments. The door opened slowly and low and behold Sebastian stepped through.

"Hathor?" He said, pleasantly surprised. Hathor was already rubbing against his legs purring.

"How did you get out?" Sebastian's gaze swiveled to Savannah which immediately panicked her.

"Eheh…" Savannah mewed, she was of course still wary of that butler..

Sebastian scooped up Hathor and began petting her…

"Your fur is coming back quite nicely, kitten." He cooed, "That dog is long dead.." Sebastian stated happily…in sinister glee.

'Wait it wasn't a cat that did this….? She just assumed...' Savannah winced. 'Oh dear…' The scenario Savannah imagined in her head got worse...For a kitten to be in the clutches of a crazed dog...it wasn't a pleasant thought.

Hathor purred in his arms, completely at ease. "You must be hungry…" Sebastian began… He set Hathor in the warm wardrobe. Pulling out something from one of his coat pockets….It was a packet of solid cat food.

"Your about that age for solid food." Sebastian responded.

Hathor was cautious at first, but the soft wet food got her hungry enough to try it. She found that she liked it a lot.

"Do you like this? I made this myself…" Sebastian said, amused at the kitten's antics. Savannah would have found this heartwarming...if wasn't for Sebastian's demonic nature.

"Now then…" Sebastian closed the wardrobe. He turned to where Savannah had hid under the bed.

"Lillith, my Master wishes to see you." He said assertively.

Savannah crawled to the very back, her fur standing on end.

"Lillith…" His tone was getting a bit severe...But Savannah wouldn't let up. Under this bed was her haven.

She could hear Sebastian sigh. She shivered. This demon liked to play with her…

Without warning Sebastian lifted the bed, _with one hand_. "Ah there you are My Pet…"

Savannah yowled and tried to run away…

Key word…. _tried._

Sebastian easily caught her…. "Ah...your fur is so smooth…." Sebastian stated.

"Your such a creep!" Savannah yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Not to mention, he has gloves on!' She thought in good measure.

" _No he's not!_ " She heard Hathor's muffled opinion from inside the wardrobe.

"Yes he is!" Savannah yelled back.

" _Is not!_ "

"Is too!" Before Hathor could reply back, Savannah was carried out of the room.

It was until they were walking down the hallway….that Savannah realized…

It was like she was arguing with her sister.

That sobered Savannah almost instantaneously. 'That's right…'

Savannah peeked at the passing hallways from Sebastian's arms. The richness of the estate eluding her...making her feel somewhat numb. 'I can't stay here for long. I'm only staying here to find my sister…I need to leave eventually...'

'But...I'm so confused...I'm...not….human...' The small logical side of her brain added.

Sebastian carried Savannah with ease, winding through the hallways in silence. Savannah made no fuss, she saw no point in doing so. 'Look at yourself Savannah…. _your being carried by a demon, so you won't hurt anybody…_ ' She kept asking herself how all of this was possible. She wanted to believe it was a dream...but she knew that couldn't be true. Too much emotion and vividness didn't happen in dreams. And pain. Especially not pain. Savannah stewed on these thoughts. Wondering about herself, her whole life seeming like a lie. ' _Because it was….where did I come from...My parents...are they truly my parents…?_ ' Savannah shivered to think like that, but it was seriously something to consider.

' _Should I really be going home...the way I am now...I could...I could…_ ' Her mind was turning darker, turning down an evil path…

'I must be some kind of disease...I'm infected with something…' Savannah stared at her paws in disgust while Sebastian carried her up a set of stairs. Feeling a small tingle gliding down her back, Savannah immediately looked up at the devious butler. A smirk plastered on his face.

"Pardon me My Lady, but you appear to be tense. I was merely relieving the tension." Savannah's eyes narrowed. Wanting desperately to yell at him in English. Though this form had some advantages...there were many disadvantages as well. One of them being at the mercy of the Phantomhive Butler. Which was a major reason as to why she felt vulnerable in this form. Despite getting to know Hathor at a deeper level, she still felt unnatural in her own skin….er fur…

Closing the door on her unrelenting thought after another, she gave herself to the sights around her, even grudgingly tolerating the occasional scratch behind the ears. Sebastian eventually came upon an ornate door, it was dark oak and pleasing to the eye. Sebastian knocked on the door promptly. And he spoke in a tone that oozed with politeness and obedience.

"Young Master I have come. I am here to hire a new soldier for the manor."

'SOLDIER!?' Savannah was taken aback. She didn't sign up to be a soldier! Her form wriggled in Sebastian's grasp. Sebastian though, was calm as cucumber, even with the suddenly spastic cat in his arms. All Savannah wanted was the help from the Phantomhives to find her sister! Besides! The thought of herself being a soldier made her want to laugh, her arms were noodles and her legs were meaty chicken legs! Being quite irrational at the moment, she imagined herself in a formal, uptight US Military outfit. Especially the intimidating mirror sunglasses, and the muddy combat boots. Obviously she was being a bit stereotyped...Discarding her silly ideas, Savannah tried calming down her ruffled nerves. At least enough to give purchase to another angle of the problem at hand.

'Or….' Another train of thought occurred to her. 'Could this be what I have to do in order to gain their help? The payment for staying here…?' Savannah discerned reasonably.

'Well I'm screwed.'

So immersed in her thoughts Savannah didn't hear the reply from behind that door. The shadowed hallways, quickly became brighter from the wide windows in the breakfast room.

"Sebastian." A cold, boyish voice began.

"I thought I told you I'm allergic to bloody cats."

* * *

Jane sat quietly in her cushioned chair as the frightening Madame of the house inspected her thoroughly. The Madame of course was once again reclining in her chair. Grell standing behind his "Master" a respectful distance away.

"I presume you know of Grell's…. _individuality._ " Madame Red stated, sipping her bitter cup of tea periodically. But always, _always_ watching the girl sitting across from herself.

Jane feeling so nervous, and having the weight of the calculating red eyes upon herself...It stressed her.

Jane gulped, almost choking on the amount of saliva accumulating in her mouth at the moment.

"I...know...that he is not human…" Jane said softly, her usual personality shining through. With her sister she felt free of the constraints of her introvertedness….But now...Jane's reclusive, (not to forget _shyness_ ) was dealing with this situation poorly. Her sister wasn't here to back her up. Jane felt like she couldn't breathe easily. Her hands were clutched in her lap, her head bowed. Trying to create a curtain of hair to hide her face.

"I see…" Madame Red said. Like Jane, the Madame's usual lightheartedness was gone...Some could say it was a pretense all along...ever since her accident. Unknown to Jane, she was sitting in the presence of Jack the Ripper.

Jane started to shiver. She was scared. _So scared._ She just wanted to see her sister again. Those eyes... _weren't natural_. Jane could feel the cold fingers of fear crawling up her back. Those red eyes held secrets of a dark nature...

"Tea?" The Madame inclined her head to the refreshments. Her voice was pleasant, but the eyes were a different story. Jane refused to acknowledge them,(the refreshments and the eyes) even if her stomach was just aching for nourishment.

The Madame sighed. Just seeing the girl in her state, made her relax. She was no threat to her. At least not to her master plan. Madame Red wouldn't kill her...she wasn't a target after all. The less blood on her hands the better. It would make the situation less complicated if someone were looking for her. After all Grell didn't exactly tell her details on this case.

"Grell...you said she was part of your duty?"

"Indeed, Mistress. Though I can't relay much...she will be an important asset to many encounters."

"Beneficial eh?" Madame Red said. Thinking deeply. All Jane could do was wait in tense silence.

"The Reapers never do anything without critical examination My Lady." Grell said, trying to persuade her. He knew of Jane's destiny, and was quite excited. Grell wanted Jane to stay near himself. One could say that Grell was acting like a doting Father.

But none would ever expect to know the reason _why_.

* * *

 **A/N: WE WILL BE INTERACTING WITH CIEL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS I PROMISE. I DON'T KNOW HOW FAST I CAN UPDATE, BUT I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER! (Especially to all those anxious for updates XD) Also I'm getting so pumped for the arcs! Can't wait to add my twist to them. MUAhAAHaHahahA! Prepare yourselves. On another note, I would love to hear your input. Is the story okay so far? Do you guys think Sebastian is being OC? Please tell me! I'm never sure if I'm getting Sebastian quite right.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, READ AND REVIEW….or you know...not do that...I'm not forcing you or anything…*stares at you whilst drinking my ice tea by the poolside***

 **~Feline Predator**


End file.
